Eleven Months
by PoTaToWoRkS
Summary: What happened after the Doom Island war? The party is over and Tia is trying to move on. Everything turns into one big adventure when Dekar turns up in Tanbel, but the question is... why is he here? NEW CHAPTERS UP!
1. Default Chapter

Eleven Months

Chapter one

Tia glanced out the snow covered window and sighed silently to herself. It had almost been a year since she had departed from Maxim's party and she regretted ever leaving his side. At the time, she knew he would never love her - not in the way that he had loved Selan. The memories came flooding back, all except the happy ones. Even as she reminisced about her time with Maxim, she couldn't will herself to cry.

She wanted to cry - she needed to cry, for all the anguish inside was taking over her life. Crying, she had always thought, was the only way to ventilate herself, but right now, she could feel it wasn't the right time to release all that was inside her.

"Why?" she said softly, "Why can I not let go of the past?"

The window was beginning to cloud over, preventing her from looking at the world outside the inn. She quickly realised and turned her attention to the gentle fire slowly warming the room.

"You will one day," said a pretty blonde haired lady, "But you must have the will power to do it."

Tia smiled weakly at her friend - Hilda always knew what to say. Ever since the tragedy that happened on 'Doom Island', Hilda had took her in, knowing that she needed all the support she could get. She knew Tia had lost someone very dear to her heart and it would be a while until she could stand on her own two feet and face the world once again. At first, she had refused her help but then Guy convinced her to come and stay in Tanbel with them for a while … that while had turned into eleven months.

"Thankyou," Tia said as she gave Hilda a hug.

"Hey! Not so tight, I can't breathe!" she joked.

The both shared a laugh for a moment, until the room went silent once again. Before any of them could say another word, there was a loud knock at the door. Hilda immediately rose from her chair and approached the door with caution. _Who on earth would be crazy enough to be out in the blizzard at this time of night?_ Hilda thought to herself as she opened the door.

"About time! It's freezing out here!"

"Guy? Wha-"

"Are you going to let me in or what?"

Hilda looked at her brother in bewilderment. She looked out into the street but could only see white mist and small snowflakes dancing furiously in the air. She moved out of his way so he could enter the inn. Tia peered over her armchair at Guy and stared at the floor below him in shock. Hilda noticed her expression and looked down to her brother's feet. None of them dared to speak a word as he dragged a motionless body into the centre of the room. He released the man's wrist and slowly crossed his arms in triumph. Tia was now by Hilda's side, staring down at the frozen body.

"Look what I found," Guy said to both of them.

Hilda raised her hand and slapped him on the arm as hard as she could.

"He's not dead is he?" she asked him.

"Hilda, would I drag a dead person in here just so you could get all worked up?"

"Want me to hit you again dear brother?"

"If you like. It didn't hurt the first time."

"Why do you always talk to me like this!"

"I so do not! Why do you always get angry at me?"

"You big-headed buffoon! I have good reason to!"

"So do I."

"Why you-"

Tia had no interest in her friend's quarrel, it was always like this and she used to it. She was more intrigued by the man lying in front of her feet. She knelt down gently and rolled him over onto his back. Her eyes widened as she jumped backwards in disbelief. There could be no mistaking the athletic body, handsome face and the red streak through his bluish-purplish hair … it was Dekar.

"Hilda!" she managed to say as her eyes darted back and forth from him to her friend.

"You don't even act like a brother!" Hilda shrieked at her brother, completely ignoring Tia.

"Hey, I saved your life! Remember that _dear_ sister?"

"Hilda!" Tia cried once again.

"It wasn't just you. And how dare you use that for an excuse!"

"Hilda!"

"Then why-" Guy started to say.

"HILDA!"

She finally heard Tia and whirled around to see her startled face.

"It's Dekar…" she trailed off.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two

"You've got to be joking," Hilda finally said, after absorbing what Tia had told her.

In response, Tia shook her head from side to side, showing that she was, indeed not. Guy looked at them and started to laugh.

"It took both of you _that _long to figure out it's Dekar? Ha, that's unbelievable!" Guy said.

Hilda shot him an annoyed scorn and bent down on her knees, hastily feeling for his pulse. It was there… vaguely. She glanced at Tia, then at Dekar. Guy leant down between them both and looked over his friend's body. They all stayed on the floor in silence, trying to figure out why he was here. The Bound Kingdom was quite a distance from Tanbel, unless, you went through the mountains, but they were so treacherous that no one ever attempted to take it as a shortcut. The journey between the two places wasn't the friendliest, especiallynow thatwinter had fallen upon the world, it would have been considerably difficult for him to make it to Seim Island, let alone the one that they werekneeling on. Blizzards, hail, buckets of rain, ferocious winds - heck, these weather conditions could possibly rival the strength of all the deceased Sinistrals combined! Hilda felt a sort of inner admiration for the young bodyguard for making it this far on foot (even though Guy probably dragged him through the snow), but she wasn't very impressed with the fact that he was wearing his armour - it was far too cold to be wearing metal! She gently lifted up his arm and slowly began to take off his shoulder plates.

"Rah!" Guy suddenly shouted in their ears, making Hilda and Tia jump in fright.

"Idiot!" Hilda said as he hit him on the head, "Go do something useful!"

"Sleep it is. See you in the morning."

He winked at them and strode off up the stairs. Hilda resumed what she was doing, though she was having a bit of difficulty with it. Tia helped by suggesting she should take the chest plate off first. They eventually got all his gear off and goggled at the body underneath the armour.

"My my my… look at that! You can see his six-pack through his underclothes," Hilda commented.

"Yeah, he looks pretty fit."

"If Guy saw this, he'd be so jealous - my God! He's equipped!"

"Hilda! Don't look down there!"

"There's no harm in looking Tia. We'd better get him into a bed, otherwise, his body will get even colder."

They both got up and surveyed the young man. Tia grabbed his feet, whilst Hilda lifted him up under his arms and they carried him into a vacant room upstairs. Once in there, they gently lowered him onto the bed as carefully as they could.

"I remember him at the party we held after the Doom Island fiasco. He was pretty sure of himself wasn't he? I remember thinking 'he's very handsome, shame he's not too bright.'" Hilda said quietly.

"That's for sure. I mean, he should have gotten someone to warp him here," Tia replied.

Tia placed a thick blanket over him and tucked the bottom of it underneath the blanket. They stood back from him and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. He had travelled all this way, battling the mood swings of the weather, forcing himself through the varying terrain, without any friends, possibly without anyone knowing that he had left, or where he was going…

"Let's get some sleep," Hilda told her friend as she headed for the door.

"I'll be out in a minute."

Hilda closed the door behind her, leaving Tia and Dekar alone. Tia sat by his bedside, looking over the young man and remembering the first time they had ever met. She had been waiting desperately in Parcelyte for Maxim to come back from the showdown with Gades. The time went by as slow as a snail trying to climb a tree, but finally, he appeared at the entrance of the town, where Selan rushed over to him and collapsed in his arms, from relief. She knew then that he had lost him. Even prior to that event she knew he would never love her, but she had refused to believe it. The embrace she witnessed hit her like a ton of bricks, and the reality of it all set in. She had to get out of there, out of the town, away from the island - anywhere that was away from him and _her._ Dekar noticed her distress and tried to cheer her up. He did, but not as much as she wished. That day she saw in him a completely different light, not as a 'dull' warrior, but as a human being that showed compassion and understanding. She would never forget that meeting. It was the first time she had ever told anyone about her feelings towards Maxim.

"There was one thing that I did not tell you at the party Guy held after the showdown… thankyou for comforting me that day, you know, the one where I could not face M-Ma..x.im. I was so lost and upset that most of what you said to me that day was - and still is, a blur. But there was one thing I remembered you saying that I thought at the time would be impossible for me to do. Cry. And you know what? You were right… I did cry."

Tia then kissed him gently on the forehead. She got up and slowly walked over to the door and opened it slightly. She took once last look over the bodyguard and smiled. It was the first smile she had had in a very long time.

"Good night Dekar," Tia said softly as she closed the door and turned in for the night.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

The new day broke as the sun rose from its slumber and greeted the day, but only to be overshadowed by the dark grey clouds that loomed over the town. Tia had woken up early to check up on the bodyguard who was resting in the room beside hers. Grabbing the closest thing she could find to a robe, she quickly put it on and tiptoed into his room. She glanced around the door to find that the blankets were on the ground and that the bed was empty! Where was Dekar? Feeling a tiny bit concerned for him, she then made her way down to Hilda's room. Strangely, as she peered around the door, Hilda was nowhere in sight! She closed the door and stood in the small hallway in confusion. _It's five in the morning and Dekar and Hilda have disappeared,_ Tia thought to herself. She didn't bother to check Guy's room, (because he was always on his guard and probably would leap out of bed and attack if a person saw inside his room) and proceeded down the stairs to find the lower floor completely deserted. By now, Tia was beginning to get worried. The inn had never been empty before and considering she had been left by herself, she felt very alone and uneasiness swept through her at that very moment. She couldn't bear to lose any more of the people that she held dear to her heart. Tia paced the cold floor for a few moments, when suddenly she heard a faint yell from outside the inn. Her heart leapt in excitement, but at the same time, felt as if something wasn't right. She contemplated on going to investigate the sound, but eventually made up her mind and opened the door, revealing three figures moving in the distance.

Realising what she was wearing, Tia raced upstairs and put on her undergarment and the warmest clothes she could find; a long white dress with a small but comfortable pink cardigan that covered her slender arms, as well as some enclosed footwear, with a coat (which she had found in the basement of the Alunze Castle) which was light yet kept the heat in, and went downstairs and out the door. The air around her sent shivers up her spine and the snow covered ground was beginning to make her feet cold. Nevertheless, she pressed on, towards the figures who were now taking shape. One of them was wearing a nightgown with a huge blanket wrapped around her. She recognised who it was immediately- it was Hilda. Tia tried to run to her but she ended up walking briskly, for the snow was too thick and strong for her.

"Hilda," Tia said as she reached her side, "What's going on? Why are you out here?"

Hilda leant into her ear and replied, "Guy and Dekar are having a fight."

Her attention was averted to the two men in front of them, locked in a duel. She shook her head and couldn't believe that _both_ of them were wearing so little. Guy had his robe on, and Dekar had nothing on but his tight trunks that defined his strong and muscular legs. They seemed to be equal to one another's strength, but it was hard to see which one had the upper hand - the mist surrounding them was clouding their vision.

"How-" Tia started to say.

"Dekar woke up early this morning," Hilda explained quickly, "I saw him come out of his room. I didn't think that he would check Guy's room…"

"He didn't!"

"He did. The next thing I saw, Guy had him in an arm lock and they both fumbled down the stairs. It's beyond me how they actually fell without a scratch! I went down after them but I think I missed some part of all this Tia, then and they both grabbed their swords and headed out the door. I felt no choice but to follow."

"So that's why you weren't in the inn."

"Tia… I'm so sorry! I thought that you would have woken up from all the noise! I should have woken you up to tell you what was going on… well all I can say is that I haven't got the full story yet."

"Why now? They should duel when the weather clears up."

"Boys will be boys Tia," Hilda replied as sweetly as she could, "Just let them do what they want and they are happy. We'll just watch from the sidelines."

Tia and Hilda looked on, hoping that the fight would be over as soon as possible. They watched on as the early morning rays broke through the foggy mist and the townspeople were starting to appear in the streets. Fortunately for them, the people had not realised that there was a fight going on and proceeded with their day to day business. Guy, having duelled for well over and hour, was beginning to show how unfit he was, for he had not engaged in any combat since the battle of Doom Island. Dekar, without a doubt possessed the upper hand, but being the dense thinker he was, did not pick up on it… until Guy decided it was time to end it all by withdrawing his sword.

"I think that's enough battling for today," Guy told Dekar, who was in the middle of one of his 'moves'.

"No way! You're just all puffed up by the steam I let off," Dekar replied, "Can't handle me can you?"

"I can… but look around, there are people wandering around and we are half dressed!"

"Ha ha, why should I mind?"

"Besides, Hilda and Tia must be absolutely freezing! They've been watching us for a long time."

"Hmm…"

Dekar dropped his weapon on the floor and smiled charmingly at them. He walked over to the young women and bowed graciously . Hilda's cheeks slowly began to turn the colour of ripe tomatoes and Tia curtsied politely. He made eye contact with Guy, and in response, his friend smiled, picked up the discarded sword and waltzed inside the inn.

"So ladies, you were watching the fight. Did you enjoy it?" Dekar asked them.

"Oh yes! It was wonderful. You sure gave my brother a run for his money," Hilda laughed.

"Yes, but like I tell everyone I come across, no one can beat me - I'm the greatest swordsman in the world!" he said superiorly, and quickly turned his attention to Tia, "Well, you look even more prettier than the last time saw you. At the party I think."

"Yes. You've, uh, changed too. You look… taller."

"Really? Yes, I've been working on my legs for a few months to get the inches I want."

"That's… good to hear."

There was a short silence amongst them all, until Guy reappeared from the inn and joined them.

"Hilda," Guy said in a concerned voice, "Are you OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hilda replied in perplexity.

"There's… There's no breakfast on the table!"

"Honestly Guy! How could I be making breakfast if I was out here watching you and Dekar duelling! For all I know, I _could _have been slaving away on a hot stove, unaware that you _could _have been hurt and I would not know!"

"Oh. OK."

"The things I do for you _dear _brother. I wonder how Jesse puts up with you!"

"You still going with Jesse huh Guy?" Dekar cut in, "Have you married the girl yet?"

"I wish Dekar," Hilda answered on behalf of her brother, "He'd be out of my hair and I'd be glad to let him go."

"Gosh, how long has she been waiting for you to pop the question?"

"That's none of your business Dekar," Guy snapped.

"Sorry, take a chill pill pal!"

Yet again, there was another moment of silence. This time, it was broken by the sound of Guy's rumbling tummy.

"Eh he," Guy responded, "I um… erm, guess that's your queue to make some breakfast Hilds."

Hilda glared at her brother and stormed off, with Tia following her. The cold was beginning to get to the men, so they decided to once again enter the inn, where breakfast was being prepared and the warmth was nice and snug.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

As the two swordsmen sat down at the table for breakfast, the aroma of sizzling bacon made them realise just how hungry they were. Dekar, feeling a bit awkward about the way he was dressed, told Guy he needed some clothes to wear.

"You forgot to bring clothes with you?" Guy asked, with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Thought I wouldn't need to. Besides," Dekar said, trying to seem as if he knew everything, "If I had gotten into any battles - which I did, the monster probably would have nicked off with them."

"Sure sure," Guy replied, not believing a single word he had said, "You forgot to bring them, just admit it."

There was a moments silence. Dekar, being told he was forgetful, remained in his seat, arms folded, determined not to give Guy any satisfaction whatsoever. Hilda entered fresh from the kitchen, with plates of toast, eggs combined with grilled tomatoes in her hands.

"Here boys," Hilda said as she placed them on the table, "Eat as much as you like - there's more in the kitchen if you need it. Tia will be out with the meat in a minute."

She straightened up and smiled at Dekar. In response, he cleverly looked himself up and down, trying to indicate that he wanted some clothes. Though she was unaware of his cunning, she read his body language and picked up on it immediately.

"You must be cold Dekar," Hilda said to him, "We'd better get you something to wear."

Dekar smiled at Guy, who gave him a look of triumph. The blonde man sat back in his chair and glared at his friend. Hilda took him upstairs, not realising that she was planning to put him into some of her brothers' clothes. Tia came into the room and placed the bacon and sausages on the table.

"Where's Hilda and Dekar?" Tia asked Guy.

"Upstairs," Guy replied shortly.

"Oh… what are they doing up there?"

"Hilda's getting him some clothes."

"Really?" Tia paused, "I didn't know she owned men's clothes."

"She doesn't. She-"

Guy leapt from his chair and bolted up the stairs, as if a fire had just been lit. Tia was left in confusion, but soon realised why Guy had run off (Hilda and Dekar were in his room, trying on his clothes). She giggled to herself as Guy's angry voice travelled downstairs, as Hilda's shrieks of dismay overpowered it. _Another quarrel, _she though to herself, _I wonder how Dekar is taking it? _Her questioned was answered immediately - he descended the stairs and sat down at the table once more.

"Is Guy always this crazy?" he asked Tia.

"Well…" she responded, trying to come up with an answer, "I think that he's not used to another male present in the inn, sharing his clothes and eating at the same table."

"I'm not borrowing his clothes - he hasn't got much and the stuff he has isn't what I would wear."

"He does his own laundry," Tia smiled.

The first time she had met Guy, was after they retrieved the shrine key that a young child threw at a smart monster. Maxim and herself confronted the goblin and opened the door that led to the warping pad to get to the neighbouring continent. From there they travelled to Tanbel, where they met once again with Hilda and were introduced to her brother. Her first impression of him was he loved his sister very much… until he made a remark about 'all the other things she does'. Hilda replied by accidentally commenting on his laundry - tearing it up and throwing it away. Of course, it was all in good fun. She knew that males had a hard time expressing their gratitude, but nevertheless, his playfulness was accepted.

"On what?" Dekar carried on, "His cupboard is empty."

Tia laughed, "That's because Jesse always brings him new ones everyday. She's so good to him but I think he doesn't appreciate what she does for him. It's sad… they've been together for so long and yet, he hasn't even managed to propose to her."

"If he doesn't soon, she'll be snapped up by someone else."

"Oh really?"

"Sure. You make her out as some '_perfect companion'_, so why not?"

Hilda appeared at the top of the staircase and looked at them both briefly.

"I'm going out," she told them both as she came down, "I'm so sorry about all of this…"

She grabbed a thick warm overcoat and headed for the door. Guy stomped his way down the stairs, not looking at his sister as she left the inn. He took his place at the table and began to pile food on his plate.

"Mate, I-"

"Eat. You're going to need you're strength."

Dekar smirked and did what he was told. They both ate breakfast with no words spoken amongst one another and left the table in the same fashion. _I hope Hilda is back soon…_


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

"Strength? For what?" Dekar asked, confused.

"Our duel," Guy replied through his mouthfuls, "You know, that one we _had _to end."

Guy glanced at Tia, with a somewhat look of resentment, which took her by surprise and annoyance. It wasn't her fault that they had ended it. It wasn't Hilda's either. She was too kind to glare back, so instead, she left the table and disappeared up the stairs. As soon as she was gone, the men began to converse heatedly.

"Look, do you have a problem with me staying here?" Dekar asked bluntly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Guy said shortly.

"I'm not staying long. I just need to do something, that's all, and then I'll be out of your way. OK grouchy?"

"Grouchy!" Guy hyped up, "I'm not grouchy!"

"Then why are you being a arsehole?"

Guy stewed in his chair for a moment.

"It's that time of the month."

Both of then glared at each other, and suddenly burst into laughter. Even in the most serious of times, Guy could actually be funny. Dekar raised his hand and gave his friend a high five, which Guy returned happily.

"I 'spose it's because I'm not used to my sister paying more attention to other people, especially ones I know that are going to break her heart," Guy said, after his fit of laughter was over.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Oh! You think Hilda's got a thing for me eh?"

"No, I don't think that. Just _if _she ever came across you in that way, I'd know you'd break it."

"Right…"

"I'm serious Dekar, I'd never let her go out with you in a million years! Ha! It will never happen anyway - she's seeing a man in the Alunze Kingdom."

"Is that where she's going now?"

"Dunno."

Guy got up from the table and adjusted the belt he was wearing. He then ruffled up Dekar's hair and leapt upstairs. Dekar, still half - naked, grabbed the presumably clean tablecloth and wrapped it around him like a toga, but with frills on the edges.

Upstairs, Tia was in her room, tying up her hair. This was unusual for her - she always left it down, but for some reason, today she felt compelled to wrap her violet-blue hair up in a bun. Before she could finish, there was a knock on the door.

"Just a moment," she said hastily.

She put the last pin in place and took a step back from the mirror - there she was, Tia, the girl from Elcid who lost her love, that was now coping with life without him. Sighing softly at her image, she seized the doorknob and opened it.

"That was long," Guy said as he stepped into her room.

"Sorry," Tia said, feeling a bit embarrassed, "Just doing my hair."

Guy looked at her bun and screwed up his face, but immediately said, "It looks nice."

"Thankyou," Tia said, for she was making her bed and did not see his look of distaste, "So why are you here?"

"Can't I just come in and say hi?"

Tia whirled around looked him straight in the eye, "You never come in and say hi."

"I know… well, you see, I don't know who to ask…"

"Ask what exactly?"

"You're not Hilda, so that's why I'm going to ask you-"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You won't blab to the whole world! That's what I mean!"

Tia was flattered, and sat down on her newly made bed, waiting to hear what Guy had to say. She invited him to sit by her, which he accepted to her surprise. He played with his hands a little, and took a deep breath.

"I know I've been acting like a jerk for the past few days," Guy started out, watching Tia's face cautiously, "And now that Dekar's here, I've been even worse, haven't I?"

"Uh-"

"Don't answer. I know I have. But for some time I've been thinking, long and hard about something which I should have done a long time ago. I was planning to do it today, but I can't… I'm scared Tia."

She had absolutely no idea of what he was talking about - and he was scaring her. What on earth could make Guy, of all people, scared? She didn't want to ask him straight out…

"That doesn't explain your behaviour…"

"Oh yeah, it does. I'm so wrapped up with this thing that I have totally acted out of line. I've been pretty defensive - I mean, I've been so inconsiderate to you, Dekar and Hilds, because of this thing."

"What _thing_ Guy?"

Guy sank one of his hands into his trouser pocket and pulled out a tiny box. He gave it to Tia, who opened it and stared in disbelief, astonished at what she was seeing.

"You mean…" she managed to say, beaming at him.

"Yes. I'm going to propose to Jesse."

Tia gave him such a rough hug that the tiny diamond ring nearly came out of its slit. She closed the box happily and gave it back to him.

"I'm telling you this because I know you can keep a secret," Guy said seriously, "And I need to ask you … how do you propose to a woman? I mean, what if she rejects me?"

"Guy, Jesse would never reject you! And as for proposing? You just kneel down on one knee and take her hand, tell her how much she means to you, open the box and ask her 'will you marry me?' It's as simple as that!"

"OK. Got it," he said, as if he were being corrected by a teacher, "But Dekar's here-"

"So?"

"I'm not gonna be able to have time alone with her. That's why I'm not happy he's here. I was going to take Jesse out for dinner, then for a walk around town, then propose on her doorstep. I can't now because I have to entertain _him._"

"Oh Guy… You'll find a way. I mean, it's not as if Hilda's going to host a dinner party tonight, or anything like that."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

"A dinner party!"

Hilda had returned from her outing and was explaining to Guy and Tia, that hosting a party in Dekar's honour would be a fantastic way of welcoming him to Tanbel.

"You can't be serious," Guy continued, "He's only staying on town for a bit! He doesn't need one!"

"Pish posh! My mind's made up dear brother - I've already invited Jesse for you and-"

"Your boyfriend? Is he coming?"

"Um … no. No, he's not…"

Guy shook his head and glanced sideways at Tia. Now he wouldn't be able to go through with his plan. Dekar pranced into the room and winked at Tia, gave a thumbs up to Guy and smiled at Hilda.

"What's up?" he asked as he reached Guy's side.

"Ask Hilds," Guy said as he looked away.

" OK … what's up?" Dekar asked again, this time, directing his question at his sister.

"I'm going to host a dinner party in your honour!" Hilda replied happily.

"Really! Wow… when?"

"Tonight."

"Great!"

Dekar flashed at smile at her. In return, she handed him a brown paper package, tied in white string. He took it and went up to his room. Hilda clapped her hands together, and strolled into the kitchen, leaving Tia and Guy alone. He sighed heavily and sat down on a nearby chair.

"What am I going to do…" Guy said quietly, "How am I going to pull this off?"

"Why can't you do it tomorrow?"

"It's our anniversary today…"

"I see. You want to make it special You could, like, ask her afterwards."

He stared up at Tia and smiled, "Yeah, I could do that. Thanks Tia."

She put her hand on his shoulder and departed up the stairs. _He can be so sweet…_ As she was just about to open the door to her room, she heard a bang that came from Dekar's room. She then decided to investigate, so she opened his door slightly and peered inside. There he was - only he was on the floor, sliding around, obviously having a problem with putting on his clothes. She rushed in and helped him put on his top.

"Thanks," Dekar said as his collar was straightened up by Tia's nimble fingers.

"That's OK," Tia said gently, "I take it you don't know how to dress yourself…"

"Oh, I do! But Hilda gave me these clothes. I don't usually wear stuff like this, you know. Do I look alright in these?"

Dekar twirled on the spot. But he didn't have to. Tia thought he looked gorgeous, but she would never admit it to anyone. He was the type of guy which would suit any type of clothing - and outdo any man who'd even try! She giggled and folded her arms.

"You look good," she said as he admired himself in the mirror.

"Gosh, I hope so! I want to look good when I'm fighting!"

"What! Hilda got these for your dinner party, not for you to work up a sweat in!"

"Oh? But-"

"Never mind, I'll get you some proper armour OK?" Tia said as she was about to leave the room.

"Wait!" Dekar said desperately, "I uh, need to ask you something."

Tia raised an eyebrow at the handsome man. _What is it with men and asking me questions?_

"Why don't you ask Hilda? I-"

"No, I'm asking you," he replied firmly, "My visit here is because of you."

There was a twinkle in his eye. She felt a little uncomfortable now.

"Me?" she managed to finally say.

"Yup. I didn't know anyone else to ask, and I think you'd look good by my side-"

"Excuse me!" she said, slightly offended.

"Prince Alex's birthday is coming up and he's having a ball to celebrate and I want you to be my date…"

"Oh," Tia said, taken aback, "I ...uh … when is it?"

"Tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow! Why did you leave this to the last minute?"

"That's me," Dekar said defensively, "you can say no if you want."

"Why me? Why not a girl in the Bound Kingdom?"

"'Coz, I know you and I don't want to go with a complete stranger."

"Dekar," Tia replied as she headed for the door once more, "I'll think about it."

"Don't take too long - I haven't really thought about anyone else to go with!"


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Barely an hour had elapsed and already Hilda and Guy were quarrelling as they had the night before.

"There is no way that YOU will be using my kitchen!" Hilda's voice echoed through the inn.

"C'mon Hilds!" Guy pleaded, "I want to make some-"

"NO!"

Tia took no notice. She swiftly headed for the door and out into the street. Dekar's armour was weighing her arms down, so it was no surprise that when she arrived at the weapons shop, her limbs felt as if they were going to fall off. Luckily, the shop owner saw her struggle and opened the door for her.

"Thanks," she said quietly as she entered.

With the strength that she had left, she lifted the armour onto the counter and collapsed onto the floor. After a few minutes, she sat up and looked at the perplexed shopkeeper and smiled.

"You can make that armour look shiny, can't you?" she asked.

"Uh … Sure," he replied as he inspected the metal, "But, the rust on the chest plate might take a while to get off."

"But it can be done-"

"Yes. Come back in two days and it will be ready."

Tia stared at him.

"I can't wait that long."

"You're going to have to if you want this done properly."

"I can't," Tia pleaded, "This armour is leaving tomorrow on one of the warriors that helped Maxim!"

"Maxim…"

The shopkeeper knew this name. He saved the world from a great evil. He smiled pleasantly at the young girl and took the armour.

"You can pick it up tomorrow."

"You mean it? You'll do it?"

"Maxim is a hero to the world. It would be an honour to help a warrior that aided him."

"Oh, thankyou!"

Tia skipped out the door and into the town. The streets were filled with people and pleasantness – something that she had loathed for quite a long time. The passing of Maxim was so painful, that every single bit of happiness felt like a stab in the heart. She didn't understand how people could be so cheerful and carefree, when she was holding a great grief inside her heart. But today, for the first time in eleven months, she felt a strange sensation flow through her body. Could it be that she was happy? She didn't know, but she was thankful for it nevertheless.

Even though the inn was just a few blocks away, she could hear Hilda and Guy, still quarrelling, as they had been when she left. She rounded the corner and was shocked to see Dekar practising in the Town Square. There were children sitting down watching him in awe; their mouths open from amazement. The people that had decided to watch were standing behind them, muttering to each other softly. All of them were women. Tia sighed and made her way over. She didn't know whether or not she should go to the ball with him. There was a part of her that did want to go, but only because she wanted a distraction from her thoughts of Maxim. She wasn't too keen on dressing up and dancing, but Dekar was relying on her significantly to say yes. She thought he was a bit careless to not have a back up plan, but she was flattered that he had chosen her out of all the women he could have had. Then there was the other part that was saying not to go. She was scared of the thought that she might actually enjoy herself, and that her joy would be a betrayal to Maxim's memory. That was the last thing she wanted to do. But she knew that she couldn't mope around forever, because then she would never move on.

"Dekar!" Tia called as she pushed through the crowd.

He lowered his sword and looked around. Tia smiled shyly at him, and entered the square.

"I thought I heard your voice," Dekar said happily, then turning to the crowd, "How are you doing ladies?"

Half of them squealed in delight. The other half scowled. Tia ignored them.

"Dekar, I've made a decision."

He stopped waving at the crowd and looked down at her. She could have sworn she saw some anxiety in his eyes. He smiled, put his arm over her shoulder, and led her away from prying eyes. They both sat down, barely an inch away from each other. Tia could see the sweat on his face, and the colour of his eyes. They were so beautiful. He looked at her intently.

"Will you come with me?" he said softly.

As he said those words, her decision flew out the window. She was going to say no. But his voice was just so calm and collected, that she nodded her head in reply. Suddenly, Dekar pulled her into a hug and patted her back. Tia tried not to cough.

"We're going to have an awesome time," Dekar said as he flashed her a smile and went back to training.

That was not the response she had expected, but she was glad that she could make someone happy – even if it was a thick skulled warrior.


End file.
